Promise
by IrrenKim
Summary: Summary: Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan
1. chapter 1

Promise

Author: Kim

Cast: Kris, Suho, all member EXO, etc.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), alur berubah tiap chap, bahasa tidak baku, etc.

Summary:

Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan adikku.

Chapter 1

Suho pov

Ahh sudah berapa lama aku berdiam diri di gerbang rumah kecil ini? Yaa seperti biasa aku menunggu Sehun -adikku- pulang sekolah. Aku tidak bekerja di toko Kyungsoo -sahabatku- karena dilarang Sehun, ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu mengkhawatirkan ku terlalu berlebihan tidak seperti biasanya, dia akan selalu melarangku jika ada seseorang datang dengan sedan hitamnya. Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu, yang kutau hanya Sehun akan sangat marah jika melihat orang itu.

Ah aku belum menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini?? Sebenarnya...

Flashback on! (Suho pov end)

Malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seorang Kim Joonmyeon dan Park Chanyeol, mereka berdua resmi bertunangan sehari setelah graduation Joonmyeon. Ya Joonmyeon telah lulus S2 jurusan ekonomi bisnis sesuai keinginannya dan sekarang impian dia telah tercapai yaitu bertunangan dan akan menikah beberapa waktu lagi dengan Park Chanyeol.

Namun, ada yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua sertaa keluarganya. Dia adalah Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan, dia adalah seorang 'secret adrimer' Joonmyeon dari semenjak SMA kelas 1. Dan dengan niat yang sangat luar biasa Kris merencanakan sebuah rencana besar untuk menggagalkan semua rencana pernikahan tersebut.

The Wedding (Chanyeol and Joonmyeon)

Semua orang gelisah, karena Joonmyeon dan keluarga tak kunjung datang ke gereja tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Semua orang telah mencoba menghubungi Joonmyeon dan keluarganya tapi tak ada balasan apapun, sampai ada sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan besar di sekitaran Gyeonggi-do, tercatat tidak ada korban tewas namun 4 orang terluka parah, nama korban tersebut adalah Kim Joonmyeon (21), Kim Sehun (17), Kim Youngwon (50) dan Kim Hana (48), tersangka melarikan diri dari TKP setelah terjadi kecelakaan tersebut, pihak polisi dan pihak berwajib yang bersangkutan sedang menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut"

Seketika Chanyeol yang sedang berada di pintu gereja pun langsung merosot kebawah terduduk lemas mendengar berita tersebut. Tentu semua yang mendengar berita itu langsung shock dan panik, dengan tergesa Chanyeol langsung mendatangi rumah sakit di daerah terdekat tempat kecelakaan tersebut.

Flashback off! (Back to Suho pov)

Ya karena kejadian itulah yang membuatku buta seperti ini, aku sampai sekarang tidak tau siapa pelaku dibalik kecelakaan tersebut, orangtuaku meninggal setelah seminggu dirawat karena kondisi mereka kritis, dan meninggalkan dua anaknya yang masih sangat perlu sosok orangtua.

"Hyungieeee~" Ahh itu suara Sehunku

"Hyung kenapa kau diluar sore seperti ini hm? Kau tau? Kau bisa sakit hyungku sayang"

"Hyung menunggumu, hyung khawatir jika Sehun kesayangan hyung akan pulang larut lagi seperti kemarin"

"Maafkan aku hyung, kemarin aku hanya ada beberapa tugas yang harus selesai supaya tidak dibawa kerumah"

"Gwenchanna Sehun-ah" Aku tersenyum yang kurasa mengarah pada Sehun, memang aku tak bisa melihat namun aku masih bisa merasakan bahagia dengan kehadiran Sehun

Kemudian aku dan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah, kami makan malam seperti biasanya, lalu Sehun mulai beristirahat di kamarnya dan akupun kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat.

Hari yang melelahkan telah ku lewati lagi.

Keesokan harinya...

Author pov

Hari ini Suho harus pergi ke toko kue Kyungsoo, karena hari ini adalah perayaan 3 tahun toko Kyungsoo dibuka. Maka dari itu ada diskon besar-besaran hanya untuk hari ini.

Suho membantu Kyungsoo dibagian kasir. Mungkin banyak yang berpikiran jika "Mengapa orang buta seperti itu dipekerjakan dibagian kasir?", kalian jangan salah jika Suho itu handal dalam menghitung depan mesin kasir dan tak pernah salah sedikitpun, masalah harga total dari jenis kue? Ah itu pasti dengan bantuan Baekhyun yang menyebutkan kode nya maka dari itu Suho hanya perlu menghafal kode dan harga dari tiap kode tersebut.

Hari sudah sore, kue mulai habis, tapi tersisa beberapa cupcake yang biasa diberikan kepada kekasih ataupun adiknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut siapa yang membeli cupcake tersebut, karena mereka tau kalau orang tersebutlah yang membuat Suho seperti sekarang.

"25.000 won tuan" Ucap Suho dan dia menerima uangnya

"Terimakasih Kim Joonmyeon, sampai berjumpa lagi lain waktu baby"

DEG!!!

Suho mengenali suara itu, suara seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya kala SMA dan seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan semua impiannya juga seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Promise

Author: Kim

Cast: Kris, Suho, all member EXO, etc.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), alur berubah tiap chap, bahasa tidak baku, etc.

Summary:

Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan adikku.

Chapter 2

 **Author pov**

Suho membeku mendengar suara itu, dia sangat mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Yi-yifan?" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Suho dan Kris yang berada di ambang pintu langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"A-apakah kau Wu Yifan?" Suho terus mengulang nama itu dan mulai keluar dari meja kasir lalu berjalan menuju ambang pintu

"Yi-yifan a-apakah kau benar Wu Yifan?" Suho terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan apapun, namun sepertinya Kris sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Suho yang mencoba mendekatinya dan langsung keluar dari toko tersebut. Suho yang mendengar dentingan bel dari pintu tanda bahwa Kris sudah keluar langsung terduduk lemas.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Baekhyun-ah, a-apakah itu Yifan? Jawab aku!! JAWABLAH PERTANYAAN KU!!! KATAKN JIKA ORANG TADI ADALAH WU YIFAN!! Hiks hiks hiks"

Suho masih dalam posisi tadi dan menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu dan juga kenangan bersama Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena mereka tau jika reaksi Suho akan seperti ini mendengar nama itu.

Suho masih saja terus menangis dikamar sejak dia sampai rumah, Sehun membujuknya berkali-kali untuk keluar dari kamar supaya Suho makan malam tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Sampai Sehun menghubungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk membantu membujuk Suho agar keluar dari kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Hyung, keluarlah kajja kita makan, kau belum makan malam" -Sehun

"Joonmyeon-ah cepat keluar, kau tidak boleh sakit arra?" -Kyungsoo

"Yak Kim Joonmyeon cepat keluar aku membawakan coklat kesukaan mu maka daribitu kau harus makan" -Baekhyun

Yaa terus seperti itu sampai sudah lebih dari jam 9, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus pulang untuk beristirahat. Waktu terus berlalu dan tak terasa waktu sudah memasuki jam 12 malam, Sehun tertidur di ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan juga.

KLEK!

Pintu kamar Suho terbuka, dan terlihatlah Suho dengan mata sembab dan penampilan yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Sehun-ah"

"Kim Sehun"

"Eung? Ah hyung? Makanannya sudah dingin biar kuhangatkan lagi ok?" Sehun terbangun lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan

"Sehun-ah, apa kau melihat Yifan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eoh?? Ahh aku tidak melihatnya hyung"

"Tak apa, jujur saja, kau pasti melihatnya kan?"

"Eum ya hyung, aku melihatnya dengan mobil sedan hitamnya di dekat toko Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku, tadi aku mendengarkan suaranya di toko, aku-aku merasa itu benar Yifan yang ku kenal"

"Hyung, kau takut?"

"Aku sedikit takut bertemu dengannya namun aku juga merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu hyung, sekarang kau harus makan dulu ok? Tak ada penolakan, aku sudah membuatkan samgyetang spesial untuk hyung-ku tersayang"

Suho tersenyum dengan perilaku Sehun kepadanya, entah mengapa dia sangat-sangat bersyukur larena adiknya tidak meninggalkannya seperti kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

 _SEOUL UNIVERSITY_

Selalu seperti biasa, setelah jam kuliah selesai Sehun selalu bermain basket dilapangan bersama Kai dan Tao. Namun kali ini Sehun tak terlihat fokus pada permainannya, dia selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya hyungnya a.k.a Suho tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Kris-sialan-Wu itu.

"Kim Sehun, sepertinya kau tidak fokus sejak datang kesini, apa ada masalah?" Ucap Kai sambil melirik Sehun dan Tao bergantian

"Ahh ini hanya tenyang hyung-ku saja"

"Apa Kris kembali lagi?" Tanya Tao dan dapat anggukan dari Sehun

"Ahh jadi kau mau bertindak seperti apa?" Tanya Kai dan langsung duduk disebelah Sehun

"Ntahlah aku harus bagaimana kali ini, apakah kalian sudah menemukan Chanyeol hyung bagaimana?? Apa dia ditemukan?? Kenapa tak ada jejak sama sekali tentangnya?" Sehun mulai memikirkan semua hal yang menyangkut hyung-nya

"Chanyeol hyung tidak ditemukan sama sekarang, kalaupun dia berada diluar negri pasti ada jejaknya di bandara dan juga jika dia masih ada di negri ini kita pasti menemukannya sejak lama karena dia tidak akan berpikiran untuk mengganti identitasnya" Jelas Tao secara rinci

"Ahh molla!! Aku pulang saja, Joonmyeon hyung pasti menungguku"

Kediaman Suho dan Sehun

Makan malam dirumah sederhana ini diselangi canda dan tawa dari dua insan kakak-adik yang berstatus yatim piatu. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, sebenarnya bisa saja mereka tinghal ditempat mewah karna ada uang asuransi dan juga tabungan dari orangtuanya, namun mereka tak mau menggunakan itu semua karena hidup seperti ini yang mereka inginkan.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol?"

"Anni, belum hyung"

"Jujur, aku merindukan sosok Chanyeol dan juga Yifan, aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kami bertiga selalu pergi bersama kemanapun, Chanyeol dengan tingkah idiotnya, Yifan dengan sikap dinginnya, dan mereka selalu bertengkar karena ku, aku tidak tau jika Yifan adalah secret admire sejak awal SMA maka dari itu aku selalu terang-terangan mengenai hubunganku dengan Chanyeol itu lebih dari sekedar teman, dan aku baru menyadari semua setelah kecelakaan itu Hun-ah, dulu kau masih SMP, kau tidak tau apapun, namun sekarang kau tau segalanya"

"Hun-ah, aku merindukan mereka, kapan mereka akrab seperti dulu? Kapan takdir mempertemukan kami bertiga? Aku ingin memiliki kenangan seperti dulu, aku ingin jika kami tidak merahasiakan sekecil apapun hal itu seperti dulu walau dulu Yifan memiliki rahasia yang seharusnya diungkapkan tapi tidak diungkapkan, hiks aku hiks merindukan mereka hikss hikss Hun-ah aku merindukan mereka"

Suho terus menangis dipundak Sehun sampai tertidur dan berakhir dengan Suho juga Sehun tertidur di karpet empuk itu.

 **Kris pov**

"Joonmyeon-ah, Kim Joonmyeon, bogoshiposeo, Bunny-ah, Suho-ya, jeongmal bogoshiposeo, mianhae, aku tidak tau jika kau akan seperti ini, mianhae membuatmu seperti ini, mianhae geurigo saranghae Wu Joonmyeon"

Ahh aku seperti orang gila jika memikirkan hal menyangkut dengan Suho, aku tidak bisa melupakan semua tentangnya, bahkan aku sudah menjadi orang paling kejam karena membuatnya seperti sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran jika dampaknya akan seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak berpikiran jika Chanyeol akan mati bunuh diri karena kecelakaan itu.

Apa aku seorang manusia? Apa aku seorang sahabat? Apa aku melakukan hal yang tidak hisa diampuni? MENGAPA ALTER EGO ITU SELALU DATANG WU YIFAN!!!

Mengapa seperti ini?? Mengapa bisa sampai separah ini? Aku menyesal Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semua pada Joonmyeon...

 **Kris pov end**

 **Author pov**

Hari demi hari berlalu, semua melakukan aktifitas seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Dan hari ini adalah tepat hari dimana Suho berulangtahun ke-25, Suho makin beranjak dewasa dan ini juga merupakan ulangtahuh menyedihkan bagi Suho.

Hari ini tak ada orangtua yang ikut merayakannya dan juga Sehun tak bisa ikut merayakan karena tugas dia semakin menumpuk disekolah, Suho memaklumi itu karena dia akan menghadapi sidang untuk kelulusannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? Mereka pasti sedang menemani namchin-nya. Alhasil sekarang Suho hanya sendiri dipinggir Sungai Han, bagaimana orang buta seperti Suho berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah keramaian?? Itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Appa, eomma, sekarang aku sudah menginjak umur 25, waktu sangat cepat berlalu ya? Aku berharap appa dan eomma tersenyum diatas sana. Eomma, aku merasa jika aku bertemu lagi dengan Yifan, tetapi Sehun selalu marah jika aku mengungkitnya, aku tau jika Yifan salah tetapi mungkin dia datang kembali untuk meminta maaf kan?"

"Appa, eomma, aku berharap jika kalian tidak sedih melihatku sekarang, aku berjanji akan selalu bahagia bersama Sehun dan teman-temanku"

Suho memandang langit yang tak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas karena dia buta, namun itu tak membuat Suho sedih sama sekali bahkan dia bersyukur masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

 **Suho pov**

"Joonmyeon-ah"

Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, aku mengenal suara ini tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Dan aku merasa jika orang itu sudah berada disampingku, aku sedikit takut namun akun mencoba rileks.

"Nu-nuguseyo?"

"Kau pasti mengenalku BunnyMyeon" Jawab orang itu

"Yi-yifan? Apa kau Wu Yifan? A-aku mengenali suara ini tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu!"

Tbc

ahhh maaf kalau ffnya jelek soalnya baru banget nulis di ffn:" mianhae): review juseyooo gomawoo


	3. chapter 3

Promise

Author: Kim

Cast: Kris, Suho, all member EXO, etc.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), alur berubah tiap chap, bahasa tidak baku, etc.

Summary:

Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan adikku.

Chapter 3

 **Suho pov**

 _"Joonmyeon-ah"_

 _Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, aku mengenal suara ini tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Dan aku merasa jika orang itu sudah berada disampingku, aku sedikit takut namun akun mencoba rileks._

 _"Nu-nuguseyo?"_

 _"Kau pasti mengenalku BunnyMyeon" Jawab orang itu_

 _"Yi-yifan? Apa kau Wu Yifan? A-aku mengenali suara ini tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu!"_

 _"A-apakah kau Yifan? Wu Yifan? Yifan hyung?" Aku mulai mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk menggapai tangannya_

 _"Joonmyeon, ini aku"_

 _"Ya benar i-ini kau hyung, hyu-hyung kemana saja selama ini?"_

 _"Ceritanya panjang, mianhae"_

 _"Kau bisa menjelaskannya kapan saja, bogoshipo hyung" Aku memeluknya sangat erat seolah aku tak akan bisa bertemunya lagi dilain hari_

 _"Kenapa kau sendiri disini?? Kemana Sehun dan dua temanmu?"_

 _"Aku merayakan ulangtahunku hyung, Sehun sedang banyak tugas akhir dan teman-temanku sedang menemanin namchin mereka, makanya aku disini sendiri"_

 _"Kalau begitu hyung temani, kau tak boleh sendirian seperti ini"_

 _"Gomawo hyung, kau berutang menjelaskan semuanya"_

 _"Ini sudah terlalu larut Suho-ya, kau harus pulang"_

 _"Tapi hyung~" Merajuk sedikit tak apa kan? Aku ingin memiliki waktu yang banyak dengannya_

 _"Kajja, kita pulang, hyung menceritakan di mobil saat perjalanan arra? Sini hyung gendong"_

 _Ahh aku sudah lama tidak digendong oleh Yifan hyung, aku merasa sangat hangat dan sangat tenang._

 **Suho pov end**

 **Author pov**

Dalam perjalanan, Kris dan Suho hanya saling diam, mereka masih dalam suasana canggung karena lama tidak bertemu. Mungkin sangat wajar ya kalau mereka seperti itu, kalian pasti pernah merasakannya.

"Joonmyeon/hyung" Kris dan Suho memanggil bersamaan

"Ah hyung duluan"

"Tidak kau saja" Tolak Kris

"Hmm, apa boleh aku minta penjelasannya sekarang hyung?"

"Ah itu, baiklah kujelaskan tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan berubah"

"Aku akan tetap seperti sekarang hyung"

"Baiklah kujelaskan, jadi berawal kita berteman dengan Chanyeol, awalnya aku biasa aja dan yaa bahkan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua, namun aku merasa sakit hati sendiri dengan mendukung kalian, maka dari itu aku mulai menjadi 'secret admire' hanya untukmu, mungkin kau tidak tau tentang itu karena yaa aku merasa sedikit terabaikan jika kau dan Chanyeol berduaan. Lalu aku tidak berpikiran jernih dan membuatmu seperti sekarang, Joonmyeon-ah mianhae, aku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih waktu itu maka aku membuatmu dan keluargamu celaka diperjalanan"

"Mianhae, aku tau aku salah, dan maaf juga soal Chanyeol-"

"Chan-chanyeol kenapa hyung?" Potong Suho gugup

"Chanyeol, dia bunuh diri mendengar berita kecelakaan dan keadaanmu yang buta seperti sekarang, aku orang pertama yang dihubungu keluarganya karena keluarganya tidak mau membuatmu tambah merasa bersalah. Joonmyeon-ah jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu semua, tapi itu karena alter egoku, kau dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang tau jika aku memiliki alter ego seperti itu"

"Ja-jadi Chanyeol? Apa itu benar hyung? Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu tapi kenapa hyung tidak memberitauku jika Chanyeol sudah tiada?"

"Maaf aku tidak memberitaumu soal itu, awalnya aku ingin memberitaumu tapi mendengar kondisimu sedang sangat terpukul karena kau kehilangan penglihatan dan orangtuamu jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitaumu"

"Hyung, apa kau tau bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bunuh diri seperti itu?"

"Jadi sebenarnya..."

 **Flashback**

 _Setelah mendengar kabar tentang Joonmyeon kecelakaan, Chanyeol sangat terpuruk. Dia tidak makan dengan benar, tidak istirahat dengan benar, selalu berdiam diri dikamar bahkan di sekitaran Sungai Han tempat yang biasa mereka berdua kunjungi._

 _Chanyeol bahkan sudah tau semua kronologis bagaimana Joonmyeon kecelakaan hingga buta, tapi Chanyeol tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon ataupun Sehun, karena dialah penyebab bagaimana Joonmyeon bisa seperti ini._

 _Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah karena diantara Chanyeol, Joonmyeon, dan Kris tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar terbuka. Terutama soal perasaan._

 _"Joonmyeon hyung, mianhae, semua salahku hyung, maafkan aku, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku kali ini, aku berharap kau akan bahagia dengan Kris hyung kelak"_

 _Chanyeol tidak tau jika mobilnya telah disadap oleh Kris supaya Kris bisa memantau bagaimana Chanyeol dalam perjalanan. Dan..._

 _BRAKK!!!!_

 _Mobil Chanyeol menabrak pembatas jalan sepi nan gelap itu dan mobil tersebut masuk ke dalam sungai._

 _Kris yang mendengar itu dari dalam rumah langsung melacak keberadaan mobil Chanyeol dan bergegas ke TKP juga menelfon ambulan untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol._

 _Namun saat Kris tiba di TKP, Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan darah segar dan dia tampak seperti orang tersenyum._

 _"Hyu-hyung, ba-bahagiakan Joon-joonmyeon hyung je-jebal, sa-sampaikan salamku untuknya dan sampaikan ma-maafku karena ti-tidak menjenguknya geurigo gomawo"_

 _Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol merenggang nyawa dihadapan Kris. Kris tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi karena dia telat datang ke TKP dan apapun yang dia lakukan pasti akan sia-sia._

 _"Chanyeol-ah, aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dan membahagiakannya, geurigo mianhae Chanyeol-ah"_

 **Flashback off**

 **Back to author pov**

Suho terus menangis dipundak Kris, dia sangat terpukul mendengar cerita tentang Chanyeol yang dahulu akan menjadi suaminya merenggang nyawa dihadapan sahabatnya sendiri. Suho bahkan tidak tau kalau dia sudah sampai di depan gang rumahnya. Dia terus menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur dipundak Kris.

Lalu Kris menggendong Suho dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Kris menidurkan Suho di ranjang kecil yang ada dikamar Suho. Dia bahkan melihat Sehun di ruang tengah tadi.

"Joonmyeon-ah, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan semua yang telah lalu, gomawo, mianhae, saranghae"

Tbc

sebenernya ku bingung ini bagus ato engga tapi kuharap pada sukaa

maaf ya baru pertama publish ff kaya gini nanti pasti bakalan lebih baik

maaf dengan typonya dan bahasa yg gabaku

gomawo~~


	4. chapter 4

Promise

Author: Kim

Cast: Kris, Suho, all member EXO, etc.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), alur berubah tiap chap, bahasa tidak baku, etc.

Summary:

Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan adikku.

Chapter 4

"Joonmyeon hyung!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"Oh! Chanyeol-ah yeogiseoyo~~" Jawab Suho

Chanyeol menghampiri Suho dan mereka mulai jalan-jalan disekitar Sungai Han, mereka tertawa bersama sampai lupa kalau mereka itu berada dikeramaian.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Tunggu kau licik, aishh dasar tiang menyebalkan!"

Suho dan Chanyeol berlari saling menyusul mengitari sekitaran Sungai Han, mereka tidak mengerti kenapa mereka terus seperti ini seperti hubungan tanpa status.

"Hyung" Panggil Chanyeol

"Hm wae?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah Chan..."

"Aku menyayangimu hyung"

"Ya! Arra! Aku tau pasti kau menyayangiku sebagai hyung terbaikmu kan? Kekeke" Canda Suho

"Anniya, maksudku aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar adik-kakak, tapi aku memyayangimu dan mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria kepada orang yang dia suka" Jelas Chanyeol

"E-eh? Aku tak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak hyung dan aku serius dengan ucapanku"

"Ta-tapi kenapa tidak jujur sejak awal? Bagaimana dengan Yifan hyung?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Yifan hyung dan Yifan hyung tidak mempermasalahkan jika kita memiliki hubungan lebih"

"Eum Chanyeol-ah sebenarnya hyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu tapi hyung ga berani buat bilangnya" Suho tertunduk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Jadi hyung, would you be mine?"

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu, tidak romantis sekali kau ini, lain kali bersikaplah romantis pada pacarmu"

Suho langsung berlari setelah mengatakan itu dan Chanyeol mengejarnya sampai mereka sampai di pinggir jalan raya. Suho menyebrangi jalan saat lampu untuk orang menyebrang menyala hijau dan Suho selamat sampai disebrang jalan. Namun, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak melihat lampunya dan langsung menyebrang jalan.

BRAK!!!

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Suho terbangun dengan peluh dimana-mana

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa? Kau berkeringat dan mukamu pucat hyung" Sehun datang kedalam kamar Suho dengan tergesa

"Se-sehun-ah, a-aku bermimpi tentang Chanyeol" Lirih Suho

"Kembalilah tidur hyung, ini masih jam 3 pagi, kau harus istirahat yang banyak hm"

Setelah ditenangkan Sehun, Suho kembali tertidur lelap. Sehun tidak beranu meninggalkan hyung-nya seorang diri jika sudah seperti ini, alhasil Sehun duduk dilantai menunggui Suho.

Kris memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa membahagiakan seorang Kim Joonmyeon dan membuat seorang Kim Sehun percaya dengan ucapannya. Karena setelah bertemu Joonmyeon dan keesokannya dia bertemu Sehun, Sehun memintanya untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon karena menurut Sehun, Joonmyeon akan lebih bahagia jika dia tidak kembali pada kehidupan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon-ah, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sesuai janjiku pada Chanyeol dan niatku sejak SMA" Seru Kris salam hati

"Kim Jongdae, aku minta kau mengawasi Sehun setiap hari kemanapun anak itu pergi dan jika aku tidak bisa menemui Joonmyeon biarkan Minseok untuk mengawasinya, ini perintah dan tidak boleh ada kelalaian sedikitpun" Tegas Kris pada dua orang didepannya

Mereka adalah Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae, kakak-beradik yang sudah mengabdi pada Kris saat Kris lulus dari SMA-nya.

"Baik Tuan Wu, aku akan memberikan info sekecil apapun tentang Joonmyeon dan aku akan selalu mengawasinya" Jawab Minseok mantap

"Ah iya, Jongdae kau harus memberiku info tentang Sehun karena aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang dia"

"Baik Tuan"

Kris tersenyum puas, karena setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan Joonmyeon seutuhnya.

Joonmyeon dan Sehun pergi ke toko Kyungsoo untuk berkunjung sebentar, disana mereka berbincang dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan berbagai hal setelah kejadian dimana Kris mengunjungi toko mereka.

Sehun pun mengajak Kai dan Tao agar mereka mengetahui bagaimana Chanyeol saat ini. Semua sangat terkejut dengan cerita Joonmyeon perihal Chanyeol bunuh diri. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan diri masing-masing karena saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mendoakan Chanyeol yang sudah tenang diatas sana.

"Myeon, kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eum nan gwenchanna, aku akan menerima semua yang telah terjadi, aku akan mengikhlaskan semuanya dan mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhuin penasaran

"Yifan, dia bilang kalau dia akan membahagiakanku karena amanat Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain..."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan cepat

"Kalian ingat tadi aku memberitau bahwa Yifan hyung adalah secret admire ku sejak SMA, maka dari itu aku tau jika Yifan hyung sebenernya tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dan dia melakukan hal keji yang tak terkendali karena amarahnya yang besar itu juga disebabkan oleh alter egonya yang dia ceritakan" Jelas Suho sangat rinci

"Sangat rumit hyung, tapi aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi" Ucap Sehun yang diangguki oleh Kai dan Tao

"Ya tapi itu adalah kenyataannya"

Sehun, Kai, dan Tao berlari sangat kencang menuju ruangan kelasnya. Mereka kesiangan karena tugas mereka yang menumpuk dan jam yang bisa dibilang pagi adalah dosen Luhan. Dosen yang sangat-sangat killer dan sering menghukum mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada yang tau atau belum? Jikalau Sehun menyukai dosen itu. Namja cantik atau mungkin dia adalah seorang yeoja yang terjebak pada tubuh namja. Sehun menyukai dosen itu sejak dia berada di semester 2, awalnya memang menyebalkan melihat dosen yang killer sepertinya namun lama kelamaan Sehun sangat tergila-gPila pada dosen itu.

Seusai jam kuliah selesai...

"Saem!" Teriak Sehun dilorong kosong itu

Luhan yang merasa terpanggil langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Kim Sehun?"

"A-apakah kau memiliki waktu luang malam ini?"

"Ada, wae Sehun-ah?"

Ahh aku sangat suka saat dipanggil seperti itu olehnya Ya Tuhan -Batin Sehun-

"Maukah jalan denganku?"

"Ck kau gila tapi, baiklah jam 6 nanti aku tunggu di Lotte World Kim Sehun-ssi"

Jawaban Luhan yang mutlak yang tak bisa diganggu gugat membuat Sehun bersorak girang dan berteriak

"SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI CANTIK!"

Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan rona merahnya.

Hari sudah begitu gelap, Sehun dan Luhan pulang dari Lotte World dengan amat sangat gembira. Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang sampai depan rumahnya dan setelah itu Sehun kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat.

"Hyung?" Sehun masuk ke kamar Suho dan melihat Suho sudah terlelap sangat nyenyak diatas kasur kecil namun nyaman

"Ah sudah tidur, baiklah besok saja ku ceritanya" Sehun menutup pintu kamar Suho dan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat

Luhan memasuki rumahnya sedikit terkejut karena seseorang nampak berdiri tepat diruang tengah.

"Kau selalu mengejutkanku" Ucap Luhan sedikit terkekeh

"Tak apa, bagaimana tadi? Apa Sehun cerita banyak?"

"Yaa lumayan dan aku memiliki beberapa hal yang perlu kau tau Tuan kekeke"

"Kau adikku tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu Luhan-ah"

"Yayaya aku tau, infonya itu Sehun itu sangat menyayangi hyung-nya lalu-"

"Aku sudah tau itu, jangan berbelit aku meminta info penting yang kau dapat"

"Baiklah, setelah orangtua mereka meninggal, mereka memang hidup sederhana namun, sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki beberapa harta besar yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, sebuah aset besar di Pulau Jeju, ada resort dan 2 hotel yang resmi atas nama Kim Joonmyeon lalu jika kau ingin memiliki itu semua, kau harus menikahi Joonmyeon atau bertunangan lalu kau mengambil alih semua dan membuat dia menderita dan kau bisa menguasai semua aset Coorperation yang ada di Seoul Wu Yifan-ssi" Jelas Luhan sangat rinci

"Terimakasih adikku tersayang, kau sangat hebat" Kris tersenyum licik dan mulai memikirkan rencananya.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Promise

Author: Kim

Cast: Kris, Suho, all member EXO, etc.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), alur berubah tiap chap, bahasa tidak baku, etc.

Summary:

Aku adalah namja lemah, sangat sangat lemah. Aku seorang tuna netra yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan aku hanya memiliki seorang adik tampan. Aku berusaha terus tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadangku dengan bantuan adikku.

Chapter 5

Kris mengunjungi Suho di Sungai Han sesuai jadwal perjanjian mereka dan Kris mulai melancarkan aksinya saat Sehun dan Suho datang menghampirinya.

"Joonmyeon bolehkah aku bicara sesuatu padamu empat mata?" Tanya Kris

"Hng silahkan" Dan Suho merasakan Sehun mulai menjauh dari sampingnya

"Se-sebenarnya Myeon-ah, aku sudah lama menyukaimu dari sejak SMA, aku sengaja jadi secret admire supaya kau tidak mengetahuinya"

"Hmm jadi hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan ku semua kesalahanku dimasa lampau, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, would you be mine?"

Kris berlutut di depan Suho yang tersenyum sangat manis, Kris berharap jika dia akan diterima oleh Suho dan bisa menjalankan rencananya bersama Luhan.

"Hyung berdiri saja, malu dilihat orang~" Rajuk Suho

"Tak akan sampai kau menerimaku"

"Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkanmu hyung...setelah kepergian Chanyeol, aku berharap kau datang dan membuatku bahagia tapi jangan salah paham jika kau menganggap aku melampiaskan semua padamu tapi aku memang sung-"

CHUP

"Aku mengerti, aku meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi, aku akan membahagiakanmu dan aku diam-diam sudah mencari donor retina mata untukmu, sudah ada yang cocok jika dites oleh DNA aku akan menjadwalkan semua untukmu baby"

"Be-benarkah hyung?! A-apa aku bisa melihat lagi? A-apa aku bisa melihat wajahmu? Wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga Sehun dan temannya?" Suho terkejut bukan main sekaligus bahagia

"Iya sayang, aku akan membantumu mengurus semua"

"Terimakasih hyung, saranghae"

"Eum nado saranghae Wu Joonmyeon"

Sehun yang melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh ikut bahagia dengan hubungan Kris dan Suho namun dia tak sampai hati merelakan hyung-nya kembali pada manusia iblis itu.

Aku akan selalu mengawasimu Wu Yifan dan aku juga sudah tau apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami dengan adikmu Luhan. Aku akan berpura-pura seperti tidak mengetahui semuanya, tapi jangan mencoba bermain denganku apalagi memanfaatkan hyung-ku -Batin Sehun

Keesokan harinya...

Kris dan Suho pergi menuju Seoul Hospital untuk memeriksakan keadaan Suho dan mencocokan kembali dengan retina yang di donorkan oleh orang yang sangat baik hati.

Memang jarang seseorang merelakan penglihatannya demi orang lain tapi kali ini Suho mengerti apa artinya sebuah kebaikan seseorang.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, anda bisa operasi minggu depan, saya harap anda mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik termasuk kesehatan anda" Ucap dokter tersebut

"Ne, kamsahamnida" Balas Suho dan Kris bersamaan

Setelah itu Kris dan Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dengan senyum merekah. Jika kalian menjadi Suho, pasti kalian merasakan rasa yang sangat bahagia melebihi siapapun karena bisa melihat dunia luar kembali.

"Hyung kau mendengarnya? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat lagi semuanya termasuk kau" Seru Suho sangat bahagia

"Hm aku juga bahagia sayang, ah maaf aku tidak bisa membawamu main, jadi aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang"

"Eum hyung mau kemana?'

"Hyung harus mengurus sesuatu sayang, perusahaan sedikit terbengkalai karna yaa hyung selalu mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Mian hyung" Suho menunduk merasa bersalag

"Tak apa, hyung melakukan ini karena amanat Chanyeol dan hyung yg menginginkannya"

Kris mengusak rambut Suho sambil tersenyum yang membuat Suho tersenyum juga. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan gang rumah yang ditinggali oleh Suho dan Sehun. Setelah Kris pergi dari rumah Suho, Suho tersenyum sangat manis mengingat bagaimana Kris memperlakukannya seperti biasa dan tidak ada perubahan.

"Hyung, kau menyeramkan jika tersenyum sangat lebar seperti Joker" Saut Sehun yang melihat Suho sedari tadi

"E-eh Sehun-ah hehehe mian"

"Yayaya hyung. Hyung bolehkah aku bercerita suatu hal?"

"Ya boleh, wae?" Suho mulai duduk dilantai yang beralaskan tikar dan diikuti Sehun yang duduk di depannya

"Hyung, sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang"

"Ah benarkah? Siapa itu? Ahh adikku sudah besar ya"

"Hmm namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan, dia sangat cantik untuk seorang pria, dia dosenku hyung, dia sangat baik, ramah, murah senyum, manis, dan sangat sempurna bagiku"

"Namanya cantik, apakah kalian sudah lama dekat? Apa dia sangat baik? Ah jangan lupa kenalin sama hyung ya hehe"

"Dia baik, sangat baik, kalau masalah dekat mungkin tidak begitu lama, sejak aku memasuki semester 3 aku mulai mengenalinya, dia dulunya sangat terlihat pemarah sebagai dosen killer sangat killer, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan juga ramah jika kita mengenalinya dengan baik" Jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Kau sangat senang saat menceritakan tentang Luhan, Sehun-ah, lain kali bawalah dia kesini dan ajak makan bersama, atau mungkin kita bisa membawanya bermain ke Lotte World jika dia tidak suka disini"

"Kami belum resmi berpacaran hyung, tapi aku berencana akan menembaknya besok"

"Aku menyetujuinya, hwaiting Kim Sehun!" Suho menyemangati Sehun dengan senyum yang sangat tulus

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Suho terbaring lemah diranjang Seoul Hospital, dia masih tertidur karna efek obat biusnya. Dipinggir ranjang tersebut ada seorang namja tampan yang setia menungguinya bergantian dengan adiknya.

Kris Wu

Ya dia selalu menemani Suho bergantian dengan Sehun setiap harinya, dari mulai awal masuk sampai sekarang.

Sehari sudah, Suho terbaring tidur diranjang yang tidak lebih nyaman dibanding ranjangnya sendiri dirumah. Setelah kemarin sore Suho melakukan operasi pada retina matanya yang dinyatakan sukses, Suho masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sampai ada yang mengusik tidur siangnya Kris.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan Suho terlihat lemah dan membangunkan Kris

"Sayang? Sudah bangun? Aku panggilkan dokter ya" Kris memencet tombol disamping ranjang Suho untuk memanggil dokter dan beberapa saat kemudian dokter dengan beberapa suster datang ke ruang rawat inap Suho

"Kau sudah sadar Suho-ssi, bangunlah perlahan" Tutur sang dokter dan Suho pun bangun perlahan masih dengan mata yang dililit perban.

"Aku akan membuka perban ini dan mungkin kau belum terbiasa Suho-ssi jangan terlalu terkejut melihat cahayanya" Perlahan sang dokter membuka perban yang melilit dikepala Suho yang menutupi matanya. Setelah seluruh perban itu dilepas, Suho mengerejap beberapa kali matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Se-sehun? Yi-yifan hyung? Baekhyun-ah? Kyungsoo-ya? A-aku melihat kalian la-lagi, aku melihat lagi!" Suho berseru sangat bahagia

Suho melihat semuanya! Ya dia melihat semuanya! Sehun, adiknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, temannya. Lalu ada Kai dan Tao ikut serta disini. Dan terakhir ada Yifan, hyung tersayangnya, sekaligus kekasihnya sebulan terakhir ini.

Suho pov

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tau jika aku bisa melihat lagi, aku sangat-sangat bersyukur dan aku sangat berhutang budi pada seseorang yang telah mendonorkan retina beliau untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada beliau dan aku sangat bersyukur padaMu.

Other side

"Suho sudah sadar dan dia benar-benar bisa melihat" Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"Baiklah, aku akan merencanakan sesuatu yang membuatnya syok ah jangan salahkan aku jika sedikit agak licik dalam game ini Wu Yifan-ssi"

Luhan menyeringai

Tbc

maafkan dengan penulisan yg jelek dan tak baku dan masih berantakan

author harap masih mau ada yg baca ff abal2 ini

review juseyo

gomawo


End file.
